Haunted
by Lady Sakuram
Summary: A new edition. Scarier and longer. You'll be wishing it was Halloween and checking over your shoulder.


_Haunted_

Hey everyone! I revised this a little. I don't own Inu-yasha. Now on to the story! Enjoy!

Kagome glanced warily at the surrounding forest. She couldn't help it; this forest just kept sending chills down her spine. She hurried to Inu yasha's side and said softly. "Inu yasha . . . . .. Let's hurry and get out of this forest. I have this strange feeling and it's not good."

Inu yasha's eyes narrowed. Then she heard Miroku say. "She's right, it'll be best to leave quickly." Sango nodded, while Shippo held to her in fright.

It was nearing sunset and they had just gotten out of the forest, but the ominous feeling didn't go away. Kagome looked ahead to see a feudal age palace but it was slightly different.

"_It looks like a castle . . . . But an English castle! I didn't think England had discovered Japan yet! Wait . . . . . No, they haven't! At least I don't think so . . . then . . . . How!" _She thought in shock.

"Are we staying here for the night, Miroku?" Asked Sango. She looked over to Miroku and saw the familiar face he always had when he was about to con someone.

Miroku put on his most charming smile and knocked on the front door. After a few minutes he knocked again, but still no answer. Then the door opened by itself. Miroku smiled and said. "Excuse me, but I feel an ominous black cloud hanging over your residence. I could drive it off within a single night. And all I ask for payment, is one night's stay."

"Save it, Miroku. The place is deserted." Said Inu yasha glaring at the monk. Kagome followed Inu yasha inside, looking around as the feeling increased.

"_This place is creepy. I have a bad feeling about this." _She thought anxiously. Once all was inside the door automatically closed making everyone jump. Inu yasha gave a soft curse while Shippo buried his head in her shirt.

Her and Sango were putting the finishing touches on dinner while Inu yasha and Miroku checked the castle. She watched as Inu yasha came back and she asked. "Anything strange?"

He shook his head and replied. "Nothin'. The only thing strange is . . . that it's deserted." Then Miroku then appeared over his shoulder. "Nothing as well." He said to her curious glance.

"Me either!" exclaimed Shippo who was on Miroku's shoulder. Just as they sat down for dinner, Sango asked the question that started the nightmare. "Where's Kirara?"

They were searching for Kirara. Kagome walked through the corridors looking around holding her flashlight. _"I hope I find Kirara soon or one of the others. I don't like being by myself in this place." _She thought fearfully.

Then the flashlight flickered and she shook it a little and it went completely out. Her eyes widened and a shiver of dread went down her spine.

She heard footsteps echo down the corridor coming toward her. Louder and louder, she was sure the person was going to bump into her. But something cold passed by her and she withheld a scream.

She knew she was shaking. Kagome then heard a 'mew' and wanted to cry out in relief. _"Kirara! Thank goodness I found her! Whatever happened a moment ago really scared me. But I'm safe with Kirara." _She thought sighing.

She went towards the 'mew's and when she turned the corner. She found her, there was Kirara. She could barely see but saw the yellow color of her fur. Then her flashlight sputtered and clinked back on. She gasped as she saw Kirara. She was in her big form and covered in blood.

She knew at once that she was dead something just told her she was. And she collapsed to her knees shaking with wide eyes. She then screamed Inu yasha's name over and over. Inu yasha came running with the others in tow.

When Sango saw Kirara, she froze with wide shocked eyes. The others eyes widened as well and Shippo started wailing. She was still shaking. Inu yasha just wrapped his arms around Kagome, stroking her back.

"What happened here?" Miroku asked in shock disbelief. Kagome just noticed that she crying too. She hadn't even felt the tears running down her cheeks. "I . . . . I don't. . . . Don't know. I . . . . I just found. . . . . found her like. . ." She trailed off shakily as Inu yasha's arms tightened around her.

She couldn't stand to look anymore and buried her head into Inu yasha's chest.

No one felt like eating now. It had already been three hours since she had found Kirara's mangled body. Miroku was comforting a sobbing Sango while Inu yasha held her in his lap.

She couldn't believe Kirara was gone. _"What happened? I heard her 'mew's. How could she have made them if she was dead? Or in her battle form? This is terrible .. . . . Something is wrong in this place." _She thought tears filling her eyes again and she felt Inu yasha's arms tighten around her.

"Something is here with us" She said quietly. The others looked at her and Sango became silent even though the tears were still flowing.

"I was in the corridor around the corner when my flashlight suddenly went out. And there were footsteps and I know something passed right by me. Then I heard Kirara mewing and followed the sound. When I turned the corner my flashlight came back on and I . . . . I saw . . . her." She finished her voice a little shaky.

Miroku's eyes narrowed and he looked around. "But I can't sense a thing. It's almost like my senses are cut off." He said calmly. Everyone contemplatived what Kagome had said.

Shippo sat in a corner quiet and subdued the opposite of what he usually was. It seemed like he hadn't even been listening. Suddenly he leapt to his feet and shouted. "I'M GOING TO FIND KIRARA'S KILLER!"

Then he sprinted out the room. Kagome immediately got out of Inu yasha's embrace and started after him. A hand on her shoulder stopped her and she looked over her shoulder at Inu yasha.

"I'll go after him. You stay here." He said quietly. "Be careful" She said softly. He nodded. She nodded slowly and watched him go nervously.

She waited for him to return by pacing. That feeling was starting to grow in her, the one she got just before she found Kirara.

"_Please let them come back safe. Please." _She thought closing her eyes tears filling them.

When he finally did return, he was pale. "Inu yasha?" She asked hesitantly. Inu yasha blinked then said in a hallow sort of voice. "He's dead."

She gasped and felt tears started to stream down her face. _"No . . . . No . . . Not Shippo. Please not Shippo. Impossible . . . he's . . . . .dead? Oh gods . . . How? This can't be happening! Not Shippo. Not my little Shippo. . . .What did I do? What did I do to deserve this? . . . . .Shippo. . . Oh please gods no!" _She thought in disbelief and agony. Then everything went pitch black.

When she opened her eyes, she found Inu yasha staring down at her in concern. She didn't see Miroku or Sango and Inu yasha seem to read her mind.

"They're ok. Sango went to take a look at the body. She said she had to. We couldn't stop her. Even though I told her what it looked like she insisted. She was gone for a good while before Miroku went after her. I tried to stop him too but he refused saying he wasn't going to let what happened to Kirara and Shippo happen to Sango." He finished solemnly.

She stood and so did Inu yasha. "I'm going to look for Sango and Miroku." She stated firmly. Inu yasha narrowed his eyes. "I'm coming with you." His tone broke no room for argument. She nodded and replied.

"We should be alright as long as we're together. I think whatever is trying to get us must only come after us when we're alone." He nodded. "Makes sense since Kirara was alone when she was killed and so was Shippo." He stated.

Tears gathered in her eyes again as she thought Shippo and Inu yasha's eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around tightly as silent sobs racked her body. He pressed her against his chest and rubbed her back gently.

"It's not fair. . . . . . He didn't deserve it. . . . . He was to young to die!" She sobbed into his kimono. Her sobs instead of decreasing, increased in volume.

Inu yasha started making soothing sounds and 'Shh'ing her. "It'll be ok Kagome. It's alright. Shh." He whispered. She sniffed and nodded. He just held her while her tears dried.

Just then Miroku came in carrying a bundle wrapped in the purple part of his robes. He had expressionless face something that wasn't common for Miroku.

Then he set the bundle gently in a corner. The same corner Shippo had been in. Just that thought alone brought tears to her eyes.

Then he turned to Inu yasha with the most serious face she had ever seen him wear. "We need to get out of here. _Now_." He stated firmly.

Kagome looked at the bundle and felt something sinking in her stomach. She hoped she wasn't right. But she knew she was. "That's . . .. That's Sango . . .. Isn't it?" She asked hesitantly.

Miroku nodded and she saw how deeply Sango's death had affected him. She knew he wanted to breakdown but was keeping himself from doing so due to the situation.

"_Sango. . . . Not her too. Why? Why is this happening? Why? Sango's gone . . . . . Just like Shippo. . . . . Just like Kirara. Who's next? Am I next? Or is Inu yasha next?" _

At that thought she buried her head into Inu yasha's kimono. Inu yasha just picked her up bridal style and followed as Miroku went out the door.

She didn't pay any attention to her surroundings just kept thinking over and over that her best friend and older sister was gone. But she was finally snapped out of her thoughts by Inu yasha's voice saying.

"Damn! It's locked!" "Can you break it down?" asked Miroku.

"No, it's made out of some kind of heavy metal. Plus the fact it has too many locks to break down. How did those even get there! They weren't there before! Damn! We're trapped! Somebody must have lured us here on purpose!" growled Inu yasha angrily.

Kagome then spoke up quietly. "It's killing us one by one. It'll continue to kill until none of us are left. I sensed it . . . . I sensed the feeling only getting stronger . . . . and didn't say anything. I just ignored it. . . . . I . . . . This is all my fault. It's all my fault."

They had been quiet up to that point then they burst out with objections. "This is not your fault! Don't ever say that again! No, don't even think it!" growled Inu yasha.

"I must agree with Inu yasha this time. This is not your fault so don't blame yourself. This . . . . spirit is the one to blame. It's the one killing our friends." said Miroku seriously.

She nodded and snuggled deeper into Inu yasha's embrace. "I suggest that we go back to the room. It's the safest place." Miroku suggested. Inu yasha nodded. As they stepped into the room they saw that the purple cloth that had covering Sango had been removed.

It had been wrapped around her neck and she was now hanging from the ceiling. Her arms and legs had been cut off. Kagome's eyes widened then she screamed.

She buried her head into Inu yasha's kimono. Inu yasha's grip on her shaking form tightened. "Let's move to a different room." Miroku said shakily.

She didn't even look to see where they were going. She wanted to get that image of Sango out of her head. She heard Miroku's voice then.

"She wasn't like that when I found her. She just was stabbed through the heart." He said voice still a little shaky. "Looks like the ghost didn't like us trying to escape." growled Inu yasha.

"Indeed. That would cut down it's victim count and ruin it's fun." replied Miroku. She had been quiet but she then raised her head.

"Maybe . . . . if we wait until morning then we'll be able to get out. Some spirits only have their powers during the night. Kaede told me that." She finished quietly.

"You're right. Maybe this spirit looses it power at dawn." He said thoughtfully. "Then that just means it'll be trying to end this by morning. It's not going to just leave us alone until we can escape. It wants us dead and if it has it's way we will be." Inu yasha growled.

Kagome gave a small dog like whimper and Miroku glared at Inu yasha whose eyes widened. He gave a small curse and said. "Kagome don't worry. We'll take whatever it throws at us. It's not getting another one of us."

She nodded slowly. Then they entered another room and Inu yasha settled himself into a corner while Miroku settled himself in the opposite one. Both were facing the door. Then they waited.

The silence was consuming. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes open. Especially after everything that had happened. She knew it must be late, therefore she snuggled deeper into Inu yasha and closed her eyes.

His arms tightened and a small smile appeared on his face as he looked down at the sleeping Priestess. Miroku looked at the two then stood and silently left the room with Inu yasha watching him.

Kagome awoke to someone gently shaking her. She looked up at to see Inu yasha. "Kagome, I want you to stay here while I go after Miroku." He said firmly.

Her eyes widened and she said fearfully. "I thought we decided not to split up! Why did Miroku leave! You know what happens when we're alone or go after someone else. We don't come back!"

Tears were filling her eyes. "I know but I have too. I'll be careful I promise. I'm not going to leave you. But there's only three of us left and I would like it to remain that way. We've already lost three members of our pack." He said solemnly.

Kagome looked down at the ground and gave a slow nod. That feeling was coming again and she knew that it must mean Miroku was dead.

She looked up at Inu yasha and said quietly.

"Please be careful. I don't think I could stand loosing you Inu yasha." His eyes soften and he nodded.

Just then a shiver of dread ran down her spine a feeling she was becoming familiar with. "Don't move. Got that?" He commanded. She nodded but hugged Inu yasha tightly and felt him return the hug just as tight.

Then he left through the door, Kagome stayed put with her heart pounding. That feeling had disappeared but now it was back and getting stronger.

Then the door Inu yasha had left open slammed shut making her scream. Something was in here, she knew it. Just like in the corridor. The room had suddenly become freezing. She heard a scratching sound and saw on the opposite something black moving.

And it was moving towards **her**. She gasped as the scratching got louder. The shape on the wall looked like a shadow and she realized it was. But not the spirit's shadow, it was the spirit! And now it slid to the floor and started coming towards her.

She stood frozen then ran to the door and put her hand on the knob. It was locked! She tried it again, still locked. She heard a noise that sounded like broken laughter.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the spirit coming closer still. Her fear kept growing and growing then she tried the door one last time since the spirit was almost to her. It opened and she fell into the corridor and turned around to see it still coming.

She slammed the door and quickly scrambled up and not caring if she was ignoring Inu yasha's orders started running.

She kept running, not caring that her body was telling her that it needed a break. She just knew that she needed to find Inu yasha and get as far away from that spirit as possible.

She didn't know how far she had gone until she tripped. That feeling returned and dread started to fill her until she looked to see what tripped her, it was Miroku. He looked like he was about to scream, eyes wide.

His had slashes covering his body just like Kirara but his throat was cut too. She kept her gasp and scream inside and stood shakily.

She kept going toward the way she was going but more warily. She had a feeling of dread about what was going to waiting for her at the end of the corridor. And . . . .She was right.

There was Inu yasha lying there and looking as if he was merely asleep. But he had a sword sticking out of his chest straight through his heart. She realized that it was Sango's sword. The spirit must have taken it from her.

The tears had already started streaming down her cheeks and she didn't even bother to wipe them away. She couldn't.

She collapsed next to his body and placed her head on his chest, crying. "Inu yasha . . . . Please come back. Come back to me! I love you Inu yasha! You said you would be careful! You said you wouldn't leave me! Inu yasha!" She sobbed tears running down her cheeks like pearls.

She heard a sound and realized that the spirit was coming for her now. But she didn't care; she knew she wouldn't be able to escape this time. Also she had a feeling that the spirit had let her escape. It had been playing with her. She just closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

Then she heard a tiny voice. "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" She slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see Myoga. "Myoga. . . . . Inu yasha . . . . . He's . . .He's. . . . . Inu yasha . . . He's."

She tried to get it out but couldn't. If she said it out loud then that would make it even more real then it was already. She just couldn't say it, she just couldn't.

Myoga just shook his head and said. "No, he's not! It's an illusion!" That got her attention. Tears were still going down her but she looked at him. But a sparkle of hope started to grow within her. "An illusion?" asked Kagome confused. Myoga nodded and hopped to then settled on her shoulder.

"Yes, they're just asleep. This house holds a ghost. A ghost who holds a strong power over illusion. On the last night of the tenth month this house appears along with the ghost until sunrise. Whoever enters the house when it appears. Well it appears you know already from experience." explained Myoga.

"_Tenth month? . . . . . Last night . . . . . Halloween!" _She thought amazed. "Behold the sun is already starting to rise." stated Myoga.

She looked down to see Inu yasha opening his eyes. She couldn't help herself, she lunged forward knocking Myoga off. Then she kissed a very surprised Inu yasha.

He kissed her back as the castle disappeared from around them. She felt grass beneath her legs and warm rays of the sun. The feeling that she had held all night had disappeared as well.

She was so happy. She had her family back and Inu yasha was alive and well. She pulled back smiling with tears running down her face but they were tears of happiness not fear or sadness.

Inu yasha smiled softly and whispered as he wiped the tears from her face gently. "I heard what you said, Kagome. I love you too." She couldn't stop herself from beaming happily as Inu yasha kissed her again.

When the others came to them. Kagome explained what Myoga had told her and about the holiday in her time. Now that it was behind them they agreed that it had been very frightening and that it would be good not to do something like that again. It was just too realistic. They would celebrate Halloween just not in that house. Once was enough.

They started to head back toward Kaede's village for a well-deserved break. Inu yasha's arm was around her waist and he was grinning. And she held Shippo snuggling in her arms. Sango and Miroku were walking hand in hand with Sango as red as a cherry and even Miroku was blushing.

Kagome looked at the sun rising higher and higher in the sky and smiled. _"This was defiantly the most unforgettable Halloween ever . . . . . Now that I look back it. . . . It was a good scare. . . . . That's the whole point of Halloween. . . To get scared. . .. Well . . . . Happy Halloween." _She thought with smile.

Fin (The End)

Well how was it? Did you like it? Was it scary? Tell me! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please Read and review. Til next time!

Lady Sakura


End file.
